Proof
by Daisyangel
Summary: slash story March prompt for rounds of kink on livejournal. Spencer no longer felt like he needed to prove himself to Derek. Slash, don't like it? Don't read it! No flames, you've ben warned! R/R! please.


A/n this is for one of the prompts from rounds_of_kink over at live journal. I don't own anyone associated with Criminal Minds. Warnings! This is slash! Don't like it? Don't read it! No flames you've been warned!

Prompt: intelligence, understanding

Kink: Kissing/Necking He didn't feel like he had to prove himself anymore.

Happy reading, please R/R! ------------------------

The two behavioralists were enjoying a rare day off by engaging in a little kissing and necking. Morgan moaned as Spencer's teeth traveled across his neck, biting every so often. Leaning forward Derek returned the favor.

"Derek!" Spencer shouted. Who woulda thought that Spencer Reid, A.K.A awkward genius boy would be turned on by biting and would know how many ways to kiss or bite someone to make them come without touching themselves. Reid remembered the first time he'd bitten Derek in the spot just behind his ear with just enough force to make the older man come without even his cock being touched.

"Wow, I can't believe you know how to do that."

"Why?" he'd argued.

"Cause it's just not something I'd associate with you."

"Contrary to popular belief I've been in relationships before. I'm not a complete idiot when it comes to making out and having sex," the young genius protested.

"I know that, I'm sorry," Morgan apologized. Accepting his apology Reid shifted and continued to kiss and lick Morgan's neck. That had been a couple of weeks ago. Now he didn't feel like he had to prove himself to him anymore. Derek and he were equals in the relationship now.

"MM, don't stop, pretty boy," Derek begged.

"What don't stop doing this you mean?" Reid teased as he licked the spot just behind Morgan's right ear.

"Fuck! So close, baby," Morgan cried. His erection was throbbing and already leaking precum. He was amazed just how hard his boyfriend could get him without even touching his cock. Smiling devilishly Spencer reached one hand around and began scraping his fingernails across Morgan's chest, concentrating on his hardening nipples.

"Come here so I can kiss you," Derek called. Moving from behind his lover Reid scooted in front of him and let himself be pulled into a tongue-tangling kiss. Both men moaned into the kiss. Spencer let out a cry as Derek's large very capable hands took his cock and began stroking it.

"Oh yes, Der," Spencer murmured. Deciding it was time for him to take back control Spencer leaned over his boyfriends shoulder and licked that spot again.

"Fuck!" Derek exclaimed as he began to shake. Leaning in once again Spencer bit down at the same spot he had just licked and watched as Derek came apart in his arms.

"Oh yes, Spencer! I'm coming, oh fuuuuuuuuck! Spencer!" Derek shouted spraying come all over their stomachs. Reid had forgotten that Morgan was jacking him off until Morgan's strokes sped up as a result of his orgasm and Spencer found himself flying over the edge.

"Oh Derek! Oh yes, I love you! Fuck, baby, I'm coming! Here it comes, oh yeeeeeeees!" They collapsed next to each other their shared come making them feel slightly sticky, but neither of them minded.

"I love you, baby boy," Derek called.

"I love you to, Derek."

"That was amazing, anytime you wanna do that again, you just let me know, okay?" Derek told him.

"I'd be happy to. At least I know I don't have to prove myself to you anymore," Spencer said quietly. Turning to face him, Derek asked,

"What do you mean prove yourself to me?"

"When we first started dating you seemed surprise that I'd know so much about relationships and it made me feel like I have to prove myself and what I know to you," the genius admitted.

"Oh, Spence, I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel like that. Yeah I was surprised at some of the things that turn you on, but not that you had relationships before me. I'll admit in the beginning I was slightly surprised, but then after a while I realized that some of your actions indicated previous relationship experience. What do you say; can you forgive me for making you feel like you had to prove yourself to me, pretty boy?"

"Hmm, I can think of one way," Spencer said softly as he shifted and ground their hips together while reaching for the condom and lube just out of his reach.

Finished.

A/n, please read and review.


End file.
